


Breakfast in bed

by Ryoukon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale likes to eat, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fanart, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Porn, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), especially Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoukon/pseuds/Ryoukon
Summary: Special art for the Gift Exchange of the Soft Omens Discord Server!.Crowley wakes up with a hungry Aziraphale having breakfast in bed.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86
Collections: To The World - Good Omens Anniversary Exchange





	Breakfast in bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chekhov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chekhov/gifts).




End file.
